


Inktober 14 - Panaka veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dégustation cûlinaire, Inktober, M/M, Que faire quand on s'ennuie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Ils ont dû s'ennuyer en attendant que Qui-Gon ramène les pièces pour réparer le vaisseau. Ou pas.





	Inktober 14 - Panaka veut goûter à Obi-Wan

C'était bien beau de servir de garde du corps à la reine pendant que Qui-Gon était absent, mais en attendant Obi-Wan n'avait rien à faire. Ils étaient au milieu de nul part. Si un danger arrivait, les détecteurs du vaisseau les avertiraient bien avant qu'un quelconque remous se forme dans la Force. Et ils ne pouvaient pas faire de réparations tant qu'ils n'auraient pas les pièces. Ils étaient déjà assez nerveux à cause de la situation, ça n'arrangeait rien de tourner en rond.

Heureusement la reine et ses dames de compagnies décidèrent de jouer aux devinettes entre elles pour s'occuper, et le capitaine Panaka proposa à Obi-Wan de le rejoindre dans sa cabine pour tuer le temps. Visiblement il supportait aussi mal l'inaction que le Padawan. Ils trouvèrent rapidement comment faire redescendre leur stress.

Après tout, Qui-Gon lui avait bien dit un jour de ne pas oublier de goûter les pâtisseries de temps en temps en mission. La sucette de Panaka était tout à fait goûteuse. Et le grain de sa peau était délicieusement salé. Vraiment, Obi-Wan recommandait les douceurs de Naboo, ça donnait l'eau à la bouche - surtout quand vous étiez perdu au milieu d'un désert.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
